Interactive computer applications typically use pre-defined text, such as titles, captions, and the like, to guide a user through the applications. The pre-defined text is written in a human language, usually the native language of the country of the developer or a common language, such as English. When the application is destined for use in other countries, typically the text is manually translated into the various local languages as part of a process commonly referred to as “localization.” Because localization must be performed for each new version of the application, the cost of localizing an application into many languages can be very high. Previous translations may be reused but may not be accurate, particularly if multiple translations for the same text exist.